First Date
by mormonlover
Summary: Kevin Price pays a visit to his friend Connor McKinley in New York, but the trip goes much differently than both expected.


_Incoming call from Kprice77_, the computer binged.

Connor McKinley's eyes grew wide. _It can't be, _he thought.

He stared at the screen for a good minute. Could it be Kevin Price? The same Kevin Price he had served a mission with in Uganda a few years ago? The same Kevin Price he hadn't heard from since then?

The same Kevin Price he had practically been in love with since they first met?

Connor took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet and accept the call. He clicked the message on the screen. The screen froze for a split second, and moments later, there he was.

"Oh my God! It IS Connor McKinley!" Kevin cheerfully greeted from his little window on Connor's screen.

"Kevin Price?" Connor asked with a smile. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is! How are you?"

"Good! Good… yeah I'm good!" Connor's heart was racing. It was first time he had ever seen Kevin out of uniform. His t-shirt was skintight and Connor could see every perfect muscle on his body.

"Wow… Connor McKinley… it's been a while!"

"How did you find me?"

Kevin laughed. "Your screen name is tappinmormon. It was a lucky guess, but I had a good feeling."

Connor laughed as well. "You know me so well."

They sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So… yeah!" Kevin finally said, breaking the silence. "How have you been, Connor? What have you been up to all of this time?"

"Well, I moved to the big apple to pursue a career in acting, actually."

"Wow! How's that going for you?"

"Well… I haven't exactly hit it big yet, but I've been doing some random cabaret things here and there and have been getting some callbacks for some big projects, so fingers crossed! Until then, I'm more than happy to be working for a casting agency in their office. So yeah… busy busy!"

"Wow!" Kevin beamed. "Sounds like you have things figured out!"

Connor chuckled. "I guess you could say that… but I'm sure you know what that feels like."

Kevin sighed. "Well, I'm not so sure about that?"

"Oh?"

"I mean… I have a great job right now with an advertising company and the pays good and all that but…"

"But?"

"I don't know… I feel like there's something missing. I think I need to get out of Utah. It's really not the right place for me."

"I can only think of ONE place you belong, Kevin," Connor said with a smirk.

Kevin laughed. "Maybe you're right but… I don't know, maybe I just need to get away for a little while."

"You should come visit," Connor suddenly heard himself blurt out.

"What's that? Sorry, my computer froze for a second."

Connor took a deep breath. "I said… you should come visit. I'd love to catch up."

Kevin just stared at his screen for a second. Suddenly, he cracked a smile. "Yeah! I've never been to New York. I think that'd be a lot of fun!"

Connor's stomach filled with butterflies. "I'm off this weekend if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, that'd work! I'll just have to try and get a plane ticket and book a hotel."

"Why don't you stay with me?" Connor blurted out. _Connor! Stop it! He's not interested!_

"Oh no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! I got plenty of room here! You're staying. That's final."

Kevin laughed. "Thanks, Connor. I appreciate it. Give me your number and I'll call you when I figure everything out."

The two exchanged numbers and logged off. For the first time in years, Connor was going to be reunited with the love of his life.

Kevin managed to get a plane ticket for the very next day. Connor made the long journey from his apartment in Manhattan to LaGuardia airport to greet him.

Connor waited at the gate for what felt like hours. It had been years since he had been in the same room as Kevin and he wasn't sure how he was going to react around him.

"Connor?"

Connor whipped around and saw Kevin standing there, dressed in a suit. The two smiled and practically ran towards either other, locking in a tight embrace.

"Kevin! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Connor!" Kevin said, breaking away. Connor looked into Kevin's sparking eyes and instantly felt like he was back in Uganda, laying eyes on that beautiful boy for the first time, realizing he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with that boy.

"No luggage?" Connor asked after a while.

Kevin sighed angrily. "No. The stupid airline lost it. How hard is it to keep track of one suitcase?"

"Sorry to hear! What are you gonna do?"

"I'll just do a little shopping at some point. I figure I'm in one of the fashion capitols in the world, why not take advantage of it?"

"Wow, you like fashion?" Connor asked with a smirk. "What are you, gay or something?"

Kevin laughed nervously, his face beginning to burn bright red. "Good one, Connor. Ummm… how about we get going?"

Connor's stomach jumped. _Could it be?_ Connor decided to drop the subject and the two left the airport.

The two spent the day roaming about the city, seeing the sights and popping into several stores along the way. Kevin purchased a new wardrobe to replace what had been lost. Later that evening, the pair sat down to dinner at one of Connor's favorite restaurants, Junior's.

"Today has been amazing, Connor," Kevin said. "It's great having a friend that knows the city so well."

"Yeah, I get around. You know." They sat there in silence for a minute. Connor took a deep breath and decided to take a stab at reopening a conversation from earlier.

"Hey Kev, I hope I didn't offend you by asking if you were gay earlier. I was just joking."

Kevin shrugged. "Why would I be offended?"

"I just wasn't thinking. That was rude of me."

Kevin laughed. "Don't worry, Connor."

They ordered their food and drinks and sat there in silence for a few minutes. Connor was shaking very faintly, and his stomach was slightly queasy. He took a sharp breath and spoke.

"K-Kevin… I… I wanna tell you something."

Kevin looked concerned. "Connor? Are you ok? You don't look-"

"I'm gay."

Kevin sat there staring at Connor. Connor began shaking harder. Suddenly, Kevin smirked.

"Is it bad that I've always had a feeling?"

Connor managed to laugh. "I understand." 

"Am I the first you've told?"

"The first from Uganda, at least. My friends here all know and… most of my family."

"How did they take it?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

More silence followed.

"…Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think I am too."

Connor dropped the sandwich he had in his hands. His eyes grew wide, his heart racing.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm gay." Kevin managed a nervous laugh. It was Connor's turn to smirk.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. No straight man loves shopping as much as you do."

Kevin laughed. "That's not true!"

They finished their dinner quickly. Neither could believe they had revealed their darkest secrets to one another.

"Well… since we're apparently confessing things… I should tell you that… I kind of had a crush on you in Uganda."

Kevin smiled. "Did you?"

Connor smiled back, though his cheeks were beginning to turn pink. "Yeah… I did."

Kevin reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Connor's. "I think you're great, Connor. Really… I do."

The waiter came over with the separate checks the boys had asked for at the beginning of dinner and Kevin took both of them.

"How much do I owe?" Connor asked.

"Nothing," Kevin said, smiling. "I have just decided that this was a date, and therefore I have decided to be a gentleman and pay."

Connor smirked. "Oh really now? And why do YOU get to the gentleman?"

"Because I'm more masculine."

"Oh, you asshole!"

"Do you want me to pay or not?"

Connor chuckled. "That's very sweet of you. But only if you'll let me pay for the show."

Kevin's eyes began to glisten. "You're taking me to a show?"

"You can't go to New York and not see a show! Are you kidding me?"

"What are we seeing?"

"How about that new _Godspell _revival? I haven't seen it yet."

"Great!"

Kevin paid the waiter and the two walked over to the theatre, this time holding hands. _Could it be that this could actually turn into something? _Connor thought. _Could Kevin Price actually be my… boyfriend?_

Connor paid the man at the box office and the couple walked into the theatre and took their seats. Connor had strong connections with the producing company, so he managed to get seats in the front row.

At intermission, Connor turned to Kevin.

"Well… what do you think?" Connor asked softly.

"…this is awful."

Connor groaned. "I'm glad you agree. This is just… too much. I feel like I'm at a fucked up children's party or something… hosted by Jesus."

Kevin laughed. "I think you summed it up pretty well."

The show continued and at the end, the audience was roaring and on their feet, clapping along to the music. Kevin and Connor rolled their eyes and reluctantly stood as well. Connor clapped on the beat, and when he looked over at Kevin, he realized Kevin was deliberately clapping off the beat.

"Kevin! Don't be an asshole!" he whispered sharply.

"I don't give a shit!"

Suddenly, one of the actors caught Kevin's eye. The actor gave Kevin a cold glare and walked backstage. Connor and Kevin turned to one another and burst out laughing.

"That actor sassed you GOOD!" Connor laughed as the two walked away from the theatre.

"I'm sorry that I didn't appreciate their little dog and pony show! What a jackass!"

"I hope you still had fun though."

Kevin stopped. "Yeah, I did. And next time we'll just go see something better."

Connor smiled. "Next time?"

Kevin sighed happily and took Connor's hands in his. "Connor… I think I've found what's missing in my life. I don't mean to be too forward but… do you think I could move in with you? And maybe… see where things go?"

Connor smirked. "Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"Well… how can we be dating if we haven't even had our first kiss yet."

Those were the words Connor had been waiting for all night. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kevin's, as Kevin moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Connor's mouth. They kissed passionately for a good minute until Connor finally broke away.

"NOW will you be my boyfriend?"

"I guess I have to now."

They continued walking hand in hand until they finally reached Connor's apartment. Connor walked towards his bedroom as Kevin followed.

"Woah," Connor suddenly said, turning around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ummm… to bed?"

Connor smirked. "A true lady doesn't sleep around on the first date." He winked at Kevin and walked into his bedroom. Kevin sighed and situated himself on the couch.


End file.
